The Bachelor: Oliver Wood
by HowlerMoony1812
Summary: CHAPTER STORY: Oliver Wood. Not exactly someone you'd think would be single, but he is. In a desperate attempt to become un-single (is that a word?) he joins the Wizarding Version of The Bachelor where he is reunited with a former friend and teammate... Katie Bell (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP OR THE CONCEPT OF THE BACHELOR. I ON LY BORROWED IT FOR MY STORY.**

Oliver Wood looked at himself in the mirror. Oliver, at 23 years old, International Quidditch Superstar and voted 'Hottest Quidditch Star Alive', was getting ready in his penthouse, located in the heart of muggle London.

Oliver felt rather pathetic.

 _Am I really this desperate?_

Oliver Wood had signed up to be the Bachelor on the new season of, well, the Bachelor. Only, a wizard version of the show. It seems rather unlikely that someone as good looking as Oliver would still be single, but, as it turns out, he is. Hence him freaking out about dying as a hermit on some sort of desert-y place. Kinda like Obi Wan Kenobi.

Oliver checked his reflection one more time. He was wearing a black oxford and a pair of jeans and on his feet, he wore his old black sneakers. He had left his hair in its bedraggled manner, since it would straighten throughout the day. He sighed.

"Let's do this." He said

He picked up his wand and apparated to the meet-n-greet area (AKA, A lounge up in the Three Broomsticks)

As soon as he arrived, the producer ran up to him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin! You're here! And I had thought you just left us hanging!" the man said

"M'name's Clark, Clark Stephens. Now, you'll call me 'Clark' cause I ain't old enough to be called 'Mr.' or 'Sir', capeesh?" The man said rather quickly

"Capeesh." Oliver replied

"Good! The girls are coming, so I'd suggest you straighten yourself up." Clark eyed Oliver's hair warily.

Oliver mentally rolled his eyes and nodded.

Before clark left the room, he gave Oliver a clipboard that had all of the contestants names on 'em. He also told him that "the girls don't know who the new bachelor is, so don't be surprised if they immediately go 'fangirl mode' on you, okay? (Oliver Nods) Good"

However, Oliver barely had time to go over the list of 13 girls before the doors were open and He was introduced to the first girl, Ruby Smith. She had a blue floral patterned skirt and a white blouse on. She had a head full of auburn hair that was tied into a high ponytail.

Sure enough, Ruby squealed in delight and went all fangirl on Oliver. Oliver barely managed to squeeze in some questions but she seemed nice enough.

The rest of the girls were pretty much the same (though in the middle, there was a freakishly girly and pink obsessed girl who talked nonstop about lip gloss. Oliver made a mental note to get rid of that one ASAP.) There was only one more girl left to introduce.

She walked in with a slight smirk on her face. She wore a casual black turtleneck and a pair of navy jeans. Her brown hair hung down to about her shoulders, some of the hair covered her eyes a bit. Her brown eyes widened in shock and disbelief when she saw Oliver.

"Wood?"

Now, if this were some other girl's voice, he would have paid no mind. But this girl's voice he recognised almost instantly for it had been commonly used to shout at him during his Quidditch practises back at Hogwarts.

"Katie Bell?" Oliver asked surprised

"Hah! Oliver Wood! How long has it been captain? How come you didn't send the ol' team an owl?"

Oliver let out a laugh "Well, tell The Twins, Harry, Angelina and Alicia I said sorry for not staying in touch. Must've been three years since I've last seen Team Wood."

"Three years? Oh! So you noticed us huddled in the corner celebrating the downfall of You-Know-Who huh? And you didn't even say a 'Hi'? Fortunately I'm more forgiving Wood. The Twins? Eh… not so much."

Oliver grinned "Nah, they love me to much to do that."

Katie gave Oliver a 'Oh really' look.

"Okay Okay, maybe they don't love me enough to spare them from their pranks but still! We were all friends back at school! There's bound to be a happy reunion if we ever meet up in the future!"

"Touche Oliver. Touche." Katie said smiling

Clark came up to me and said "That's enough time for Ms. Bell here. So you too were friends back in school huh? You have any photos? We might need to explain this to the viewers."

Oliver told Clark he would send him the photos that night, then he turned to Katie.

"Nice seeing you again Katie." Oliver raised his hand for a handshake but as soon as Katie grasped his hand, she yanked him down onto the floor.

"AHA! Maybe I'm not as forgiving as I thought! Payback Wood, that was payback for not talking to the old team in years." She smirked and left the room.

"CUT!" cried Clark.

Clark walked up to Oliver and said "Time to go to the dinner party. Go get ready. We meet up at 'The Dragon', m'kay?"

"Sure…" Oliver says, but he is paying no mind towards the producer. He was staring at the door Katie had left through and reminiscing the good memories he had of her.

When he arrived home, he opened a drawer next to his bedside and pulled out a box. He opened the box lid and pulled out some of the pictures of Katie and the team. One when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, one of the entire team (except Harry) throwing snowballs at Oliver, and one with only Oliver and Katie. Picture Oliver was holding his graduation diploma with his right hand, grinning wildly while Picture Katie was doing doing bunny ears at Picture Oliver, all the while laughing. She was also wearing Picture Oliver's graduation hat.

Real-life Oliver was smiling fondly at the memory. He then enveloped the three photos and sent his owl, Snitch, to deliver the photos to Clark.

He walked into his walk-in closet, thinking about what to wear.

 **A/N: DAMN! I DON'T EVEN WATCH THE GODDAMN BACHELOR SHOW! I'M SORRY IF I GOT THE WHOLE BACHELOR CONCEPT WRONG BUT I REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHITE. READ AND REVIEW!**

 **-RKB**


End file.
